-Why were you staring at me?-
by ThiefKingLover16
Summary: Yugi was staring at Seto, is something going to happen?...


I do not own these characters i simply just write fake stories about them but i hope you enjoy! i mainly write fanfics. on different YuGiOh pairings (only the ones i ship myself :P) Rated M so if you are under the age of 18 leave now! some swearing. and fluff.  
Part 1 (-talking-  
*thinking*)  
Rivalshipping (Yugi Moto X Seto Kaiba)

Yugis POV (Point of View)

i walked down the hallway in silence, all my friends were with their partners and i saw Kaiba sitting alone reading a book i sat beside him he glanced over and he looked a few seconds too long and started reading his book again.

-What are you doing here Yugi?-

-my friends are all with there partners so i thought i might come over to talk to you-

-Well im trying to read my book-

-Oh, can i just sit here silently? please?-

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples between his fingers.

-Fine, just dont talk-

-thanks Kaiba-

he rolled his eyes and continued reading.

-What are you reading?-

i asked curiously, he looked like he was angry i sat slightly frightened. Instead of talking i looked at what he was wearing and i noticed his icy blue eyes studying each word and moving to the next, we were outside so his chocolate brown hair moved slightly as he read. i kept looking at him intently, he glanced over and i akwardly looked away.

-Yugi, why are you staring at me?-

-i wasnt staring!-

i said defensive. he smirked

-yes you were, did you see something that you liked?-

-i was not staring at you!-

i yelled, people started to stare at us.

-Yugi keep your voice down-

he said quietly. i jumped up and said loudly

-No!, i was not staring at you just because you are so egotistical doesnt mean that everyone is always staring at you!-

he stood up.

-Yugi! why are you yelling at me?-

-because you were being such a fucking jerk!-

-Yugi? why are you calling me names?-

-because you pissed me off!-

-then why havent you left?-

i stood there. i was thinking i didnt know why i was still there i looked around at the people staring at us Kaiba looked at me and he had his arms crossed he had his book in his right hand. i looked around again and i blushed sitting back down quietly.

-im sorry Kaiba-

i said quietly i had tears in my eyes i was just so alone all the time, he looked caught off guard

-why are you crying?-

i quickly wiped the tears away. and stood up looking away.

-i wasnt crying, i will talk to you later-

i walked away quickly

-Yugi! hold on!-

he said walking to me, i kept walking away and he started jogging up to me.

-Yugi.-

he said and grabbed my hand i stopped his hand was cool, he turned me around and let go of my hand

-now tell me why you were about to cry-

-i was no/-

he cut me off

-dont lie to me Yugi, just tell me-

-ok fine, i was about to cry because i didnt want to tell you that i had a crush on you and thats the reason why i was still around you no matter how you were acting and i really do like you-

-well i dont know how i feel about you so i hope you have a good evening-

Kaiba walked away and i stood there like i just got into trouble,

*Kaiba doesnt know how he feels about me?, he doesnt like me...*

i sighed and i started walking home when there was a huge crash right in front of the street i had to go down.

-Shit-

i whispered i had to go down this creepy dark alleyway, a man came out from the shadows and shoved me to the ground he went to kick me when i closed my eyes and i heard a huge crashing sound, i didnt want to open my eyes i was still a bit frightened.

-open your eyes Yugi-

a familier voice said, i opened them and Kaiba stood there he was wearing his black pants and heeled boots a tight black long sleeve shirt and white overcoat that was sleeveless the collar popped and he had two mini belts around the top of his shoulder on either side of his body he had the sam ekind of belts around his legs on his shins he was wearing his trading card necklace and he held a hand out

-i will help you up-

i looked up at him and he smirked i put my hand in his and he pulled me up onto my feet

-thanks Kaiba, but how did you know i was here?-

-i saw you walk into this alleyway-

-oh, why did you help me though?

-lets just say i developed a crush on you-

-so what do we do now?-

-i dont know what do you think? do you think you can handle me?-

-i think so-

i replied

-here im going walk you the rest of the way to your place before you get yourself hurt again-

-ok thanks Kaiba-

-you can call me Seto now-

-ok, thanks Seto-

he smirked and walked me home.  
And that is how Seto and i got together...

The End... or is it?...

is it? (can you give me advice? Please...)  
Review


End file.
